


Never Did Run Smooth

by Jade_Waters



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Sexual Content, Humanoid (see note), M/M, Outdoor Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Waters/pseuds/Jade_Waters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheetor stumbles upon Dinobot and Rattrap in the jungle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Did Run Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend the characters are human transformers (more or less). That is, they have beast modes, but instead of robots, they're organic. Shhh... this isn't about logic. It's about porn. Sh...
> 
> (Vaguely inspired by this person's DeviantArt, which I found a long time ago and have never gotten out of my head: http://waywardinsecticon.deviantart.com/art/OV-Dinobot-hide-and-seek-99830375 )

It had all started out perfectly ordinary.  
  
Dinobot and Rattrap disagreed about something - Cheetor was never sure what, exactly - it had escalated, someone had drawn a weapon or gotten thrown into something important, and then Optimus had shown up, pissed, and ordered them both out of the Axalon, no, no buts, _out_.    
  
And they had gone, grumbling, leaving the base in peace.  
  
That was all perfectly normal. A weekly occurrence, at least.    
  
But about half a megacycle later on this particular day, Optimus had wandered into his room, looking a little sheepish.  “What’s up, Big Bot?”  Cheetor asked.  
  
“Nothing in particular, Cheetor. I just feel a little bad about sending Dinobot and Rattrap out like that.  What if they run into Predacons?”  
  
“Preds?” Cheetor laughed, “They’re more likely to scrap each other before the Preds get a chance!”  But this only made Optimus look more worried.  Cheetor cringed a bit and back peddled, “I’m sure they’ll be fine, Optimus. They can take care of themselves.”  
  
Optimus looked less than convinced.  “I’d like you to go search for them, Cheetor.  You don’t have to meet up with them, just scout - make sure they’re not in any trouble.”  
  
Cheetor did not feel like babysitting two grown bots, but he was always eager to please Optimus, so he jumped up and said, “Sure thing, Big Bot. I’m on it.”    
  
And he went.    
  
Cheetor scoured the forest south of the base in beast mode. Eventually, he did find Dinobot and Rattrap, but they weren’t killing each other.  They were... Cheetor froze, crouched low in the brush, shocked.  His day had stopped being ordinary.  
  
*  
  
As soon as they reached the tree line, Dinobot and Rattrap dropped the sullen act and grinned at each other.  Rattrap gave Dinobot a playful shove, and then he ran as the ex-Pred chased him through the woods.  He didn’t get far before he was caught, but then, he hadn’t wanted to.  
  
In a small clearing with just enough space for the two of them, Dinobot dragged Rattrap to the ground.  They kissed fast and hard, Rattrap laughing as they broke apart.  “Whatcha gonna do now, Chopperface?”  
  
“Hnnn. Devour you, of course,” Dinobot growled back.  
  
“I’d like to see you try.”  They kissed again before Dinobot moved down Rattrap’s body, kissing and biting down his neck, slipping his hands under Rattrap’s shirt and running them up his sides.  He moved his hands down again, cupping Rattrap’s ass and pushing their bodies together.  Rattrap groaned at the contact but pulled away.  “Wait,” he breathed, pushing them up until they were both sitting.  “Lemme -” he stripped his shirt off over his head, “I wanna -” instead of saying more he moved forward, touching Dinobot’s chest, stomach, letting his hands rest a moment on the waist of Dinobot’s pants.  He let their eyes meet before he quickly undid the warrior’s pants and pulled out his already hard cock.  Rattrap lowered himself down until he was at the perfect height, and took as much of Dinobot into his mouth as he could, only stopping when he choked.    
  
Dinobot threaded his fingers through Rattrap’s hair, tugging him back gently, “You do not have to -” Rattrap cut him off with a particularly devilish twirl of his tongue, leaving him moaning with what little breath he had remaining.  After that, Rattrap didn’t choke himself, and Dinobot did not interfere.  He stripped his own shirt off, and laid his sword nearby (safely within reach, but out of the way).  Rattrap sucked him hard, pulling back to just his head before swallowing him back down.  Dinobot thanked Primus he was already on his knees and tried not to thrust into that mouth.  “It’s nice to know your mouth is good for something other than talking, vermin,” he teased.  
  
Rattrap pulled off to glare, “Fuck you, ya slagger.”  
  
Dinobot took the opportunity to kiss him again, tasting himself on Rattrap’s tongue.  “I want to fuck you,” he breathed between kisses.  
  
“Yes,” Rattrap gasped back, “Come on, then, yes, please.”  
  
Dinobot turned Rattrap around, pushed him to his hands and knees.  Kissing down his back, he quickly undid the spy’s holster and set the gun aside, then stripped his pants and shoes off so that Rattrap knelt naked on the forest floor.  He pulled lube out of his pocket and set to work on Rattrap’s ass, opening him up with practiced efficiency.  “It’s messed up that you carry lube around expecting our fights to end like this, Dino-brains.”  
  
“Hn.  I don’t plan anything - I just know your loud mouth will get us thrown out,” Dinobot retorted.  “Also,” he twisted his fingers inside of Rattrap, relishing the gasp and curled toes he got in response, “I find it wise to be prepared for all possibilities.”  
  
Rattrap glanced back over his shoulder, “You’re so full of slag sometimes. Come on,” he pushed back against Dinobot’s fingers, “I’m ready.”  
  
Dinobt pulled his fingers out and lined up his cock.  Leaning over Rattrap, he kissed the Maximal between the shoulder blades and whispered, “Relax,” as he pushed in.  Rattrap was tight, as always, too impatient to let Dinobot prep him long enough, and they were both breathing hard by the time Dinobot was buried deep inside him.  “Fuck, vermin, you are tight.”  
  
“You love it,” Rattrap panted.  Dinobot only growled into his skin, biting gently across his shoulders.  He held Rattrap’s hips tight and slowly began to rock into him.  Rattrap pushed back into him with each thrust.  “That’s it, yeah, like that,” he murmured, though Dinobot needed no instructions.  Rattrap gasped as the ex-Pred hit his prostate.  “Oh, fuck,” he stuttered, dropping his head down, and then falling to his elbows.  Dinobot sped up, pleased with his work.  
  
It was about this time when Cheetor arrived.    
  
Dinobot leaned close to Rattrap and whispered, “The furball has found us.”  
  
Rattrap shook his head, “Don’t care - don’t stop.”  
  
The ex-Pred couldn’t help his grin as he thrust into Rattrap with slightly more force than necessary.  Victory came in many forms.  “It seems rude to ignore him when he’s come all this way.  What should we do about our guest, then?”  
  
“Teach him a few new tricks if you like,” Rattrap huffed.    
  
“I think he deserves a better view,” Dinobot smirked, and that was the only warning the small Maximal got before Dinobot hauled him up.  The warrior leaned back, holding Rattrap across his lap with one arm around his chest, and guided Rattrap’s arms up around his neck.    
  
Rattrap dropped his head back onto Dinobot’s shoulder and moaned - his new position left him arched, open and vulnerable, entirely visible.  Dinobot practically purred into his skin as he bit his exposed neck.  “You can be such a bastard,” Rattrap said when he had enough breath.  
  
“You like it, though.  Almost as much as you seem to enjoy having an audience,” Dinobot teased as he thrust up into Rattrap.    
  
*  
  
Cheetor couldn’t hear what Dinobot and Rattrap were saying to each other, but his eyes had gone wide when Dinobot had lifted Rattrap up.  The smaller Maximal was flushed from head to toe, and both of them were dripping sweat.  He couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering down, lingering first on Rattrap’s erect cock, and then - he swallowed hard - on the place where Dinobot’s thick cock disappeared inside Rattrap.  He crouched down as low as he could go, an odd mix of shame and fascination rooting him to the spot.    
  
As he watched, Dinobot’s hand snaked around Rattrap’s front, began to stroke his partner’s cock in slow, firm movements.  Rattrap buried his face against Dinobot’s neck.  The ex-Pred was talking to him, Cheetor could see, but he couldn’t hear what he said.  Either he knew exactly what to say, or exactly how to touch Rattrap - or they’d done this enough times that he knew _both_ , which blew Cheetor’s mind - because the spy’s breathing sped up.  He pushed anxiously into Dinobot’s hand and back against his cock, writhing to gain as much contact as possible.  Suddenly, Dinobot bit down hard where Rattrap’s neck met his shoulder - Rattrap screeched and came, shooting his cum over his own stomach and down Dinobot’s hand.    
  
As the pair slowed down, Rattrap going limp against Dinobot’s chest, Cheetor realized that amidst Rattrap’s dramatic climax, he’d missed Dinobot’s.  His hips now only rolled slowly, gently into Rattrap.  Their faces were turned together - Cheetor thought they might be kissing; he couldn’t imagine that they might only rest against each other, sharing breath, noses touching.  That they might let their eyes meet, open and unguarded, trusting.  
  
Cheetor expected the pair to just get up and pull their clothes back on as though nothing had happened, but instead Dinobot laid Rattrap on the ground, face up, and then lay over him, keeping his weight on his elbows.  They kissed, and kept kissing.    
  
“What in Primus’ name are they doing now?” Cheetor whispered to himself.  
  
“It appears they are kissing, Little Cat.”  
  
Cheetor nearly leapt out of his spots before he realized Tigatron had snuck up behind him.  “How long have you been there, Big Cat?”  
  
“Long enough,” he smiled.  “Come along, let us leave them in peace.”    
  
Tigatron led Cheetor away through the jungle.  Once they were safely out of ear shot, Cheetor asked, “Why don’t you seem surprised?”  
  
“I have seen them before,” Tigatron shrugged, “Although, I try not to watch so closely,” he teased.  
  
Cheetor looked embarrassed, but responded, “I just wasn’t expecting that - I mean, if they hate each other so much, why would they - ?”  
  
A soft laugh escaped from Tigatron, “Little Cat, you have much to learn.  You’re looking at those two backward.  Did you not see them as we left?  Dinobot, our former Predacon friend, voluntarily protects and defends Rattrap with his own body.  Rattrap, so stubbornly independent, for once accepts another’s protection, allows someone to see him as vulnerable, even if only for a moment.  The question you should be asking is, If they love each other so much, why do they fight?”  
  
“Love?” Cheetor was skeptical, but he decided to let everything he’d seen sink in for a while before ruling out Tigatron’s perspective.  He returned to base to tell Optimus that Dinobot and Rattrap were not killing each other or being attacked, so he could relax.  
  
*  
  
Back on the forest floor, Rattrap whispered to Dinobot, “Do we still have an audience?”  
  
Dinobot smiled, “No, I believe Tigatron took him away.  Next time it’s your turn to keep your sensors on.”  
  
“Next time,” Rattrap repeated wistfully, letting his fingers play in Dinobot’s hair and across his skin.  “Maybe next time we could do this in a bed.  In the base, you know?  So I’m not covered in dirt and bug bites after.”  
  
Dinobot kissed him.  “Maybe I like you covered in dirt.”  
  
“Maybe you like me regardless,” Rattrap replied, teasing.  
  
“Maybe,” Dinobot conceded.    
  
They both knew it was much more than a maybe, but they left it at that, both afraid of what tomorrow would bring on this strange, distant planet, caught up in a war.  For now, they had maybes, and promises of next time, and fights, and, when they were lucky, these few brief moments almost alone, intimately together.  
  
  
  
-End-


End file.
